


Home Repair

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Didn’t call, don’t have a case.  You got any tools?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #520 "fix"

“Gibbs?” said Nick, confused, when he opened his apartment door. “Did we catch a case? I could have sworn my phone was charged…”

“Didn’t call, don’t have a case,” said Gibbs, sweeping past him. “You got any tools?”

“Um…”

“Never mind, brought my own. And you’re gonna want to change into something you don’t care about.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re going to fix your sink,” said Gibbs, like it was obvious. “Might be messy.”

Nick blinked. “I was just going to hire a plumber.”

“And the next time it breaks?” Gibbs asked.

“I… I’ll go change, then,” said Nick.

“Good answer.”

THE END


End file.
